Snowflakes and Pixydust
by KH-Lux
Summary: After a crash landing, Peter ends up meeting an ice cold merboy named Jack. Peter makes it his mission to warm his heart, but will he have what it takes to protect the boy he so desperately wants to save? Jack doesn't remember anything before the ice cold pool and his glittering blue tail. Will Peter be the key to recovering Jack's memories, or will he lead him to his demise?
1. Chapter 1

Peter's POV

Peter's eyes were closed, his arms spread out as he soared through the air. Most would be astounded by the view below them, and would not even blink in fear of missing a few seconds of it. However Peter had flown over Neverland thousands of times. He rolled onto his back, allowing the wind to carry him where it pleased. Nothing ever changes. Peter thought, and he couldn't stop that feeling from creeping in. The feeling that time was at a standstill, that he was stuck in a time loop. Suddenly an icy wind sent him flying, jolting him out of his thoughts. His body was hurtling towards the ground, and by the time he got his bearings the snow covered ground was dangerously close. He managed to summon enough pixie dust to slow the fall, but that didn't stop him from landing face first. He laughed for a bit at the complete randomness of what had happened. When he stopped laughing he realized something, he was incredibly cold. He stood up, and looked around. He saw a snow covered landscape, and felt that same brisk wind. I've never been to this part of the island before. Peter thought, he couldn't remember the last time he had ever been cold. Tinker Bell had never wanted to visit this part of the island, always saying she didn't have the proper clothing. It's not like you could go shopping in Neverland, and Peter figured that was why he could never get girls to stay. Peter figured that while he was here, he might as well explore. He saw something splash in the lake up ahead, and decided to check it out. As he got closer he realized it was a mermaid tail, and scratched his head in confusion. There is no way a half naked creature can survive in freezing water. Peter thought, reaching the conclusion that this was one poor lost mermaid in desperate need of his assistance. Also all the mermaid he knew were hot, so that was probably what really prompted him to dive into the ice cold water.

Jack's POV

Jack was swimming around when he heard the sound of something breaking the surface. Nothing ever entered the lake from above, and Jack decided to check it out. The water was dark, and he could only make out what looked like glitter. Well that's odd. Jack thought, before being completely blind sided. He felt someone grab him from behind, and was propelled out of the water. The figure was holding him bridal style, and they were flying through the air. Jack didn't have time to think about how impossible this was. He turned to yell at his attacker, but paused for a moment to gaze at his face. Jack shook his head, it didn't matter how cute he looked. The boy was still his attacker after all.

"Put me down!" Jack shouted, and the boy looked down at him quizzically.

"I thought mermaids were only chicks." the boy said, and Jack felt his ears flush in anger. For starters, it was obvious he hadn't heard a word Jack had said, but more importantly he had attacked Jack's manhood.

"That is offensive! Just because I don't have shells does not make me any less of a merspecies." Jack exclaimed, and the boy laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I'm taking you to meet more of your kind, maybe you can start a movement for merman rights or something." the boy said, a smirk on his lips. Jack did not appreciate the sass, and gave the boy an icy glare. Why are the cute ones arrogant jerks. Jack pondered.

"You are taking me home! And if you don't we're going down right now." Jack threatened, and the boy looked at him in surprize.

"You wouldn't dare" The boy said, and Jack smacked him with his tail. This caused Jack to slip from the boys grip. He found himself falling through the air, and felt really stupid. RIP Jack Frost, fell to his death after being kidnapped by a pixie dust addict. Jack thought, feeling rather depressed. Suddenly he felt now familiar arms wrap around his waist.

"Ok you win, but don't ever do that again." The boy said, looking surprisingly serious. Jack looked away, trying to hide the fact he was obviously blushing.

"Why did you catch me?" Jack questioned, and the boy laughed.

"I wasn't going to let a merman die. You're a rarity you know" the boy joked, and Jack found himself smiling. Too quickly the two reached the lake, and Jack felt refreshed by the cool bite of the water. Jack surfaced the water to see a very red-faced boy.

"I'm sorry for kidnapping you… I thought you needed help. I'm just going to go this is extremely awkward." The boy said, before turning around.

"Wait!" Jack yelled, and the boy stopped.

"I never got your name, my name's Jack by the way" Jack continued, and the boy spun to face him.

"I'm Peter. I'll see you tomorrow the old lady is probably worried about me" Peter explained, before flying away. Jack sighed, he wished someone worried about him. As Jack dove under the surface, he couldn't help but think of tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter's POV

Peter touched down onto the powdered surface, his newly aquired boots sinking into the snow. Over the past week, Peter had memorized the mer-boys location. It only took him a matter of minutes for the lake to come into view. He took a deep breath, running his free hand through his snow covered hair. He brushed the snow off of the flowers in his right hand, revealing a vividly colorful bouquet. Peter had spent hours picking them yesterday, choosing the most lively and colorful. Now they seemed almost obnoxious compared to the white landscape, and now Peter was doubting himself. It had been a week since he had initiated his plan, Bring Frosty Home. So far he was pretty unsuccessful, but that didn't stop him from coming to the lake everyday and asking. With an extra dash of pixie dust for good luck, Peter floated down to the lake. Jack was laying on a rock, the tip of his tail lazily swaying back and forth in the water. His pale skin and white hair seemed to glow, and Peter found himself mesmerized.

"Damn" Peter whispered. He shook his head, erasing all thoughts of attraction. Don't get too attached, they always leave eventually. Peter thought, thinking of a certain girl in a blue dress.

Jack's POV

Jack felt his cheeks heat up. He didn't understand why he was so embarrassed. So what if the fairy boy thinks I'm attractive Jack thought, but his embarrassment proved otherwise. He risked opening one eye, and saw Peter floating over the snow. The first thing that drew his attention was the obnoxious bouquet in his hand. The warm colors clashed with Jack, and he knew that if heplaced them in his lake it would set off the balance. Jack didn't know how he knew so much on interior decorating, but that didn't stop it from bothering him. There was one flower that drew his attention. One blue forget me not had managed to infiltrate the monstrosity, and Jack smiled despite himself. He wondered when Peter was going to "wake him up" to give them to him. When he looked at Peter's face, he saw a look he had never seen before. It looked as though something inside him ached, and Jack had the urge to try to cheer him up. Why do you even care about him, all he does is ask you to go home with him. Jack thought, closing his eyes so he wouldn't see Peter's face. It hurt him too much to see him like that


	3. Chapter 3

Peter's POV

Peter was knocked out of his daze when he felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked over to see Jack staring at him. He felt his face heat up, but still managed to glide over to the edge of the lake. He extended his right arm, placing the flowers right in front of Jack's nose.

"For you, my dear" Peter said, spreading a goofy grin across his face. For a second Jack just stood at him in silence, and Peter felt pretty good about himself. He's so happy, he's speechless. I knew he would love them. Peter thought, right before Jack reached out. He grabbed the one blue forget me not, and let the rest of the bouquet fall into the water. Peter just stared at the flowers sinking into the water below. All those hours, wasted.

"You don't like them?!" Peter exclaimed, and he heard Jack laughing.

"They're obnoxious" Jack stated in between giggles, and Peter felt his face heat up.

"They're colorful! I thought they would add some life to this place" Peter argued, and this made Jack laugh even harder.

"They would throw off the whole balance of this room. I would hate to see your room considering your knowledge of interior decorating." Jack said, unable to leave out the sass in his voice.

"How would you even know, you're a mermaid" Peter teased.

"MER-BOY!" Jack shouted, and Peter burst into a fit of giggles. He felt something ice cold hit his face. He wiped the snow off, and stared at a rather smug looking Jack.

"Oh it's on" Peter challenged, picking up a clump of snow.

Jack's POV

Jack ducked under water as a ball of ice sailed over his head. He reached surface for only a moment, grabbing a pile of snow. As he quickly rolled it into a ball, he felt something cold on his chest. He looked down to see snow dripping down his chest.

"Bullseye" Peter exclaimed, and proceeded to do a victory dance. Jack wiped it off his chest, before whipping the snowball right at Peter. It knocked the hat right off his head, revealing a head of reddish brown hair. The sun was hitting it at just the right angle, highlighting the red strands. Jack was so focused on the hair, that he didn't notice until it was too late. He felt a ball of ice hit his cheek, knocking him back into the water. Dazed, he sunk to the bottom before regaining his senses. He broke the surface to see Peter with his shirt off, his eyes alight with worry.

"I thought something had happened, and I was going to save you" Peter muttered, and Jack blushed. Peter was really adorable when he got like this. It also didn't help that his shirt was off, revealing a muscular torso toned from the wilderness.

"You know I have gills,right?" Jack said flatly, cursing himself for ruining the moment.

"Oh yeah…. I totally knew that" Peter said, scratching the back of his head. Jack swam to the edge of the lake, right in front of Peter. He placed his index finger on his neck, right next to the gills.

"See" Jack said, leaning in. Peter leaned forward to get a closer look. Jack tried not to think about his hot breath on his neck, but still felt himself squirm every time Peter exhaled. He hoped Peter hadn't noticed, but then he felt his lips on the soft spot between his gills and his skin. Jack let out a squeak that sounded a bit like a dolphins, which caused Peter to fall back into the snow in laughter.

"Peter you're so obnoxious" Jack shouted, before disappearing into the lake.


End file.
